


Nick Meets Judy's Parents

by Zootopia_Obsessed



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopia_Obsessed/pseuds/Zootopia_Obsessed
Summary: Judy is scared for Nick to meet her parents because he's...Nick. And will most likely embarrass her. He's also a fox, which Judy's parents happen to hate. This can not go well in any way.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Judy drove her truck with Nick in the passenger's seat. She seemed nervous. That's probably because she was. Nervous for her boyfriend to meet her parents. 

That was usually normal. Except she was a rabbit and her boyfriend happened to be a fox. Not to mention, her parents were traditional, and were terrified of foxes. And not only was Nick a fox, but he's also.... Nick is odd. He's very perverted and can't keep his mouth shut for more than 5 seconds. He has no filter. He was obsessed with Judy's ass and can't go without staring at it for more than a minute. And even a minute was a while. Judy had very good reasons to be nervous. Her parents made her bring a fox taser the first time she left her town. The first time Nick opens his mouth.... Judy didn't want to think about what sort of chaos could unravel. 

"Hey, Carrots, is your family going to have more of those delicious blueberries at their little rabbit cave?" Nick asked.

"Probably. And rabbits don't live in caves," Judy replied.

"Oh, right, I forgot. They live in rabbit holes, don't they? So do foxes, you know. Well, this one does, anyway." 

"What? No they doooooooooon- Nick!" Judy yelled, realizing what he meant. Her face had a look of disgust. "This is what I'm talking about. You can't say things like that in front of my parents."

"Relax, Carrots, I'm just getting it out of my system now," Nick said. "And what are they gonna do? Use the fox taser on me?"

"Yes!" Judy answered. "And please don't call me Carrots while we're there."

"Why not? Are they going to get offended or something?" Nick asked, jokingly.

"Yes," Judy answered.

"Well, they sound fun," Nick said. "I promise, I'll be on my best behavior!" 

"You don't have a best behavior," Judy said. "But you can try your best. And I'll pray nothing goes wrong."

"You have little faith in me Carr- Judy. I promise I'll do my best not to embarrass you."

"It'll have to do, cause we're here!" Judy said as she pulled into her family's dirt driveway. While she got out of the car, she forced a smile of concern and dread. 

Dozens of small rabbits who Nick assumed were Judy's siblings bombarded the car asking questions.

"Judy!"

"Are you staying?"

"How's Zootopia?"

"Is being a cop fun?" 

"Who's this?"

"Does he work with you?"

"He's her boyfriend, silly!" 

"Her boyfriend?"

"She wouldn't date a fox, you dumb-dumb!" 

Judy got back into the car and started turning the key, but Nick grabbed her, pulled her out, and closed the door before she could drive off. 

Judy got down to their level and asked, "Um, where are mom and dad?"

"They're inside making brunch," one of Judy's siblings answered.

"Okay, thank you," Judy said. She took Nick's paw and led him to the house.

"Mom? Dad?" Judy called as she opened the door. The smell of carrot cake in the oven enveloped them as they walked in the cozy house. 

"Judy!" Judy heard her mom call. She ran up to them in a pink apron then stopped short. "Oh. I wasn't... Um.... Who's this?" Judy's mom asked, trying to be polite. 

All of a sudden, Judy's dad walks in loading a gun. "Bonnie, bring the kids in, I just saw a fox in the driveway!"

"Uuuuhhhh, honey?" Bonnie says.

Stu isn't paying attention, he is still loading the gun. Then, he looks up and says, "Huh?" That's when he notices a fox standing in their doorway. He tries to hide the gun behind his back, but it's too big for him. He smiles awkwardly. "Judy, you didn't tell us you were bringing.... Guests.... I'll be right back." Stu runs back into a room with the gun. 

"So.... Judy..." Bonnie says trying to fill the silence, "Who is this nice guest you've brought.... Who's a fox....."

"Mom, this is my boyfriend," Judy said. Stu walked back into the room as soon as she said that.

Her parents faces were in shock for a few seconds. Then her mom broke the silence. "Oh.... Uh..... That's..... Good for you, sweetie!" Bonnie smiled awkwardly. Stu said nothing. 

"I'm Nick," Nick said, reaching an arm out for a handshake.

Awkward silence.

"Okaayyy, let's eat!" Bonnie said. 

Nick and Judy sat at the table with Judy's 275 siblings and mom and dad. Nick expected there to be all rabbit food, but they had blueberries, so Nick wasn't complaining. He also had a delicious looking snack right next to him. Judy never said he couldn't think those things! And of course he couldn't help sneaking a few looks at her. He's Nick, he can't help it. He slipped his paw under her butt under the table. She gave him a death glare. Nick immediately stopped. 

"So, uh... Stu.... How are.... Your carrots....." Nick said trying to make conversation.

Stu looked at him but said nothing.

"Okay, good to know. Bonnie, what's it like taking care of this many children?" 

"Uh, it takes work. Definitely. Are you planning on having kids of your own?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if we had any by accident considering how much we-" Nick stopped short after he saw the look on Judy's face. He cleared his throat. "I mean...you and Mr. Hopps must have gotten busy." Judy slapped her forehead with her paw. 

"No! That's not what I mean. Um... Shit, I'm bad at this. Excuse me." Nick got up from the table and walked into the bathroom to escape the awkward situation. 

Judy's family all looked at her and she smiled awkwardly. She excused herself from the table and went after Nick.


	2. Part 2

Judy followed Nick into the hallway and found him sulking in the bathroom. "Nick, are you okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not okay," Nick answered.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked. "You were doing so well. What happened?"

"Your father hates me, that's what happened."

"He just doesn't know you yet. My parents need to get to know you better," Judy said, dragging Nick out of the bathroom. "Why don't you play with my younger siblings while I help mom clear the table? They like you!"

Judy was helping her mom and siblings clear the table while Nick was trying to entertain Judy's younger siblings.

"Well, he seems.... Nice!" Judy's mom said.

"He's just nervous," Judy said. "And why wouldn't he be? Dad's acting like a lunatic."

"Well, you know how your father feels about foxes," Bonnie said.

"But Nick's different mom! And I love him," Judy said.

Bonnie paused for a moment. Then, she said, "You never heard why prey should never date a predator, have you?" 

Judy shook her head. 

Bonnie sighed. She looked around to make sure no one saw them. Then motioned for Judy to follow her. 

Bonnie led Judy to her room, then they both sat down on Judy's mother's bed.

"You know how predators used to be like? The reason we are still scared of them to this day?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, mom, I know, but-"

"Well, they still have that aggressive instinct inside them. The reason prey shouldn't date predators is because #1 most of them are too big, and #2 that aggressive instinct takes them over when they're... In love. Instead of wanting to hurt you.... Especially the male predators.... They'll.... They're really rough, and-"

"Mom, I understand what you're trying to say," Judy said, getting up from the bed, "But Nick and I just... Work. We work so well together. And nothing you say can change that."

"Okay, dear," Bonnie said. "As long as you know what you're getting yourself into."


End file.
